


strawberry kisses

by INTERNTRUINDME



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No real name use, Skephalo, no plot just a cute little thing, short fluff for my skephalo lovers, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy/badboyhalo - Freeform, skeppyxbbh - Freeform, strawberries are pog i think, worry drowned out by love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTERNTRUINDME/pseuds/INTERNTRUINDME
Summary: bad is worried about school while skeppy is worried about how his heart jumps at every little movement the other makes.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	strawberry kisses

"we're both in honor classes, skeppy, we can't just NOT worry about who will be getting the grant." bad mumbles, the other boy just sighing; he invited his friend over to relax, not to panic over school. his hooded eyes scanned the serene area of his back garden, tulips and clovers happily standing in the spiked grass. skeppy tilted his head upwards ever so slightly to better his sight of the few birds perched on a rickety wooden pole slanted against his shed. he wished it were as easy for bad to calm himself glancing around his surroundings as it were skeppy.

adjusting the neck of his sweatshirt, he stared at the other, enthralled by his mesmerizing features; the latter was too indulged in his own banter that he never ceased to realize the loving look in the dark-haired boys eyes. aimlessly lacing their fingers together, a shade of coral pushed itself onto his pale complexion as he stared in soft shock at skeppys bravery and sudden affection. 

"huh?" the brunette gasped lightly, skeppy squeezed his hand tighter and shoved his face into the sleeve of his sweater to calm his nerves, embarrassment vivid on his now flushed appearence. 

flipping to his side, he exhaled and focused his vision on the shunned boy directly, bad placed an unsure hand on his chin and grazed his bottom lip with a shaky thumb, hesitantly moving forward. uncertainty washed over him as he was barely leaning forward, he gave into the temptation and placed a quick kiss onto the youngers lips.

skeppy touched his lips as he tried to discern what'd happened. his first and only thought before moving from the patterned blanket to sitting in front of bad was how well the other dawned a strawberry flavour. the aforementioned sat up to face the boy in front of him, eyes gazing everywhere but the others.

raven hair blinked into view as skeppy kissed bad the same, tender way he'd done to him. "strawberry suits you, bad, where'd you get it from?" he smirked, if you could call it that, it was more of an 'oh shit where the fuck did this sudden confidence come from,' sort of thing. "it's.." pausing to form a valid answer, he continued, "your chapstick." laughing to hide his anxiety, he shook his head to dismiss himself. skeppy found it adorable how shy he had gotten, swallowing his shame for him as he swooped back in for a bit of a longer kiss. the taste of strawberry lingered longer than lips on lips, a fuzzy feeling enveloping the both of them.

taking in the view of the boy once again, skeppy piped up, "i love your eyes." and a kiss was planted on bads cheek. "your hair is so soft and beautiful." another, this time placed on the tip of his nose. he'd go on to compliment him and dollop kisses on his face for another 30 seconds, loving the way bad melted into his hands cupping his face.

"and finally, i love you," with that, skeppy dropped a final kiss back where it started on his lips, admiration and want flowing through the delicate touches placed on their skin by the other. pulling away, bad replied to skeppys confession, "i love you too, muffinhead." they both smiled warmly, the black haired wrapping tight arms around the older.

"does this mean we're dating or something," skeppy chuckled into bads shoulder, a nod was given in response; it was really all he needed, too. cuddled up on the plaid comforter settled in the grass, the scent of strawberries and love flew around the clear air.

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is just a quick thing i found in my drafts from august, i thought it was adorable and wanted to post it! my writing is much better now (i promise), but please leave things i could change in the comments! a short and simple review would help just as much as a well thought out paragraph! thank you for reading!
> 
> i edited it because i decided the original was shit so ,,, [head in hands]


End file.
